Saving the Herd Patriarch
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Palisades }} Overview ;: Ranger Gorodai wants you to deliver the Treeback medecine to Field Medic Wohlgemuth at the AFS staging area. General :Saving the Herd Patriarch is a mission recieved on Concordia Palisades where you are asked to deliver the Treeback medecine to Field Medic Wohlgemuth at the AFS staging area. Objective(s) * Deliver the Treeback medecine to Field Medic Wohlgemuth at the AFS staging area * Bring a Direct Healing Disc to Wohlgemuth Dialogue Briefing Ranger Gorodai: : We've just received dire news: the Treeback Patriarch is in danger. Each herd has their own Patriarch that serves as a leader. Our oldest saying is As the Patriarch goes, the Herd goes.. A herd without one will likely die within a few months due to starvation or other predators. We had not seen the giant in weeks and had feared the worst. We even had started making plans to move this herd to perhaps try to merge it with another more healthy one. : But now we just received word from one of your kind that this herd's Patriarch has been seen wandering listlessly far to the East at the very edge of the clearcut field. He is likely disoriented as his body is likely ravaged with poisons. If he and his herd is to be saved he must be immediately cured. : We have the medecine that he needs but we are unsure as to how it can be injected. Perhaps the young human who spotted the Patriarch, Field Medic Wohlgemuth can provide mor information. You must hurry to speak with him. Take the medecine with you as he is likely stationed close to the great beast. He can be found at the small staging area you humans have hidden near the Bane base. Continued Field Medic Wohlgemuth: : Welcome to our little staging area. : I see that you've brought medecine to heal that big'ole Treeback that's been hanging around. Personally I think it's a waste of time risking your life to heal some dumb animal. Not only that, but you'll never get the medecine injected into the damn thing. It's skin is practically made of stone. : Listen... I think I can help you out if you really want put your neck on the line. Give me the medecine and I'll get to work putting it into our pharmaceutical canisters. In the meantime I'll need you to get me a AFS Standard Healing Disk that I can modify to use it. If you don't have one you might check with Field Medic Hunnicut nearby. Continued again Field Medic Wohlgemuth: : Great, you brought the Healing Disc. I'm ready with the special Pharms. Debrefing Field Medic Wohlgemuth: : Give me a moment to configure the dosage matrix on the Healing Disc. Walkthrough Take the medicine to Field Medic Wohlgemuth at the Staging Point. You'll then need to give him a direct healing disc lvl 1-5. To find a vendor that sells that level disk, you'll need to go back to the Wilderness. (a current bug force to buy a collection of healing discs, from lv 5 to lv 20, or the npc doesn't accept the right disc).